international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Patterson
About Daniel Daniel and Julia Peterson on a cold winter's day (it was snowing too) were born to a Fae and a Pure blood. The Fae was a very seductive and ended up using the pure blood for something useless. Until she became pregnant with his child. . She was a cold hearted fairy that was cruel and mean to all but men. On the day the twins were born, their mother dumped them with their father. She then went back to her house and was never seen again. Julia has a vague flashback of her sometimes while she sleeps, but she never really says anything about it though. But the twins where raised in happiness, Daniel often got in trouble with their father, he was lazy in his dad's eyes. But he also made his father proud, He was a straight A student in class and did whatever he needed to do in order to keep his grades to a A+. Meanwhile Julia was the star pupil in their father's eyes, she was patience and listened to what he had to say, but often flunked classes and missed school. Well, Julia ended up in juvie for her actions when she beat up a kid in school when he aggravated her when he hit her. Soon after the twins 11th birthdays, they went to this school,(when they got their letterers) Julia and Daniel sat besides each other on their train ride here. Daniel was always pre-catious around his sister, she was a danger to others. So he often sat next to her. Meanwhile Julia hated it when he sat next to her, he best friend in muggle school was Lilly Packer, who was a Goth who told her to sit next to her all the time. But unfortunately for her, that didn't happen because Daniel didn't trust Julia or the Goth girl. When he came to AIM, he meet his current faince, in fact they meet by sitting in the same comparment, while Daniel was pulling Julia to the seat, the two instantly became friends, they had alot in common, they both had evil sisters. They were both troublemakers, and sooner or they were best friends, she called him "Dan" all the time, he liked the nickname. Now, in their 7th year, they were offically enganged, in the benginging of there 8th year, they married. Personality Daniel is a very mischief and fun-loving boy. He is a generally nice and polite guy. He is unlike Julia in every way, but besides not being sneaky. He is very sneaky and quiet, but he uses his sneakiness for only pranking people. He doesn't really like trouble at all. He prefers to walks away from mean people. He can be very silly and outgoing, he has a good nature. He is a very sarcastic and chillax type guy. He is over all a good friend and he hates losing when playing bored games. Facts His Wife is his first girlfriend (he tried to date a couple of other girls but his sister prevented him from doing so.) He is currently 19 years old. Category:GoldenGail Category:Gomes Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Half-Fae Category:Patterson Family Category:Characters Category:Junior Master Category:Wizard Patterson Category:Unlisted Birthday Category:December Birthday Category:Name Begins With "D" Category:Eighth Years Category:19 Year Olds Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Veela Hair Wand Category:Ash Wand Category:Daniel Patterson Category:Married